Mega Voyager (In Space)
"Mega Voyager, online!"\ The Mega Voyager is a Megazord used by the Space Rangers. It is formed by the Mega Vehicles. After Andros (incognito, before Darkonda found him out) wins Zordon's Key Cards in a card game with Darkonda and others on Onyx, the Space Rangers locate the Mega Voyager hidden on Ganymede. Made up of a combination of five vehicles: Mega V1 formed the thighs and lower torso. Mega V2 formed the shield and head. Mega V3 formed the legs, upper torso, and the primary weapon. Mega V4 formed the arms and chestplate. Mega V5 formed the feet. The Mega Voyager is thus far the only Megazord combination without the term 'Zord' in its name (It is also, with the Mega Winger, the only Megazords so far that share names with their original Sentai counterparts). Aside from the Mega V3 Missile Mode, it could also wield the Astro Megazord Saber, and was equipped with a set of four laser cannons on its chest-plating called the Mega Laser. On one occasion, (the Psycho Rangers), Psycho Yellow took control of it by teleporting herself into the Mega Voyager's circuitry. It was badly damaged by Red Ecliptor, and shortly after destroyed in battle by Tankenstein. Image:MegaV1Cockpit.jpg|Red Image:MegaV2Cockpit.jpg|Black Image:MegaV3Cockpit.jpg|Blue Image:MegaV4Cockpit.jpg|Yellow Image:MegaV5Cockpit.jpg|Pink Image:MegaVoyagerCockpit.jpg|Megazord Cockpit (Mega Voyager) Mega Vehicles Mega V1 See also: Rovoyager-1 Mega V1 is the personal Mega Vehicle of Andros, the Red Space Ranger. It is patterned after an astronaut's spacesuit. It forms the midsection, waist and upper legs for the Mega Voyager. It has two missile launchers placed in its shoulders. In the sides of its jetpack was the M emblem of the Space Rangers. The Mega V1, along with the other Mega Vehicles, was found by the Space Rangers in the Jovian moon of Ganymede. Initially, Andros had difficulty piloting it, but later managed to fully stabilize it. When Mutantrus attacked Andros, he used the Mega-V1's weapons to destroy it. Andros would later combine the Mega-V1 with the other Mega Vehicles to form the Mega Voyager to defeat Darkonda. The Mega V1 would only once be used for individual combat again (against Lionizer), and every time it was summoned after, it was only to form the Mega Voyager. Mega V2 See also: Shuttle Voyager-2 Mega V2 is a black zord patterned after a space shuttle. It is the personal zord of Carlos Vallertes the Black Ranger. It forms the head for the Mega Voyager. Mega V3 See also: Rocket Voyager-3 Mega V3 is a blue zord patterned after a rocket. It is the personal zord of Theodore Johnson the Blue Ranger. It forms the lower legs and abdominal area for the Mega Voyager. Mega V4 See also: Saucer Voyager-4 Mega V4 is the personal Mega Vehicle of Ashley Hammond, the Yellow Space Ranger. It forms the body and arms for the Mega Voyager. The Mega V4 is patterned after a flying saucer. It has two laser cannons on its wings. The Mega V4, along with the other Mega Vehicles, was found on the Jovian moon of Ganymede. Ashley piloted it towards Earth and combined it with the other Mega Vehicles to form the Mega Voyager. Mega V5 See also Tank Voyager-5 Mega V5 is a pink zord patterned after a lunar rover. It is the personal zord of Cassie Chan the Pink Ranger. It forms the feet for the Mega Voyager. Trivia *This and the Mega Winger are the only Megazords in the Power Rangers universe to share the same name as it's Super Sentai counterparts. See Also *Mega Voyager (Megaranger) Category:In Space